


A break in the norm

by Ellanannette



Series: WWE Chronicles [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanannette/pseuds/Ellanannette
Summary: Nelly Crystal is a wrestling veteran. Follow her exploits.I should really rate this E... Not sure yet
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Randy Orton/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Shayna Baszler/Original Female
Series: WWE Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059647
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Shayna watched greedily as Nelly Crystal dominated Lacey Evans. Although she should be used to it, it still surprised Shayna how Nelly could switch from the all-powerful dominatrix she was with the female members of the Raw and Smackdown roster to the submissive perfection she was with the men who always seemed to want a taste. She'd been in the business for over twenty years and had held every title WWE had to offer including the ones supposedly meant for men only.

Well, all except the NXT women's title. The only times she'd gotten opportunities for that title, Shayna was in her second title reign. And the undefeated Queen of Braids had passed out from the Queen of Spades Karabuda clutch at NXT takeover London.

The next time was at War Games where Nelly had tapped out this time.

Shayna looked upon those moments as the biggest of her life. Nelly was one of the all-time best wrestlers and cut the best promos she'd ever seen so it was shocking to her that she beat this veteran twice.

She submitted her both in the ring and outside the ring after War Games. But that was their little secret.

She revealed in the sight of watching her braided Queen put the WWE main roster sluts in their place as well as she enjoyed watching her being fucked by the A list men on the roster.

Drew was Shayna's favorite as the WWE world champion loved taking Nelly past her limit and wasn't afraid to brutally take her. He'd once walked in on Nelly dominating Sasha Banks and he then knew better than to fall for her submissive demeanor.

Roman was a close second as the Big Dog really didn't care and rather annahilated her every chance he got. One of Nelly's best nights as Shayna got to be a lucky voyeur, was when she had a foursome with Roman and the Usos. Roman and Jey had double penetrated her pussy while Jimmy face fucked her.

Nelly's muffled screams had filled the hotel room and Shayna, usually a calm, smirking voyeur had actually played with herself and had several orgasms just watching the scene unfold.

What Shayna didn't understand was Nelly's thing with Ricochet. He wasn't a beast in bed, he was the type that "made love", he was super passionate and sweet with her. Nelly loved it, it surprised and made the Queen of Spades because apart from herself, Ricochet was the only other person who "made love" to her.

Another of Nelly's favorites was Edge. And Shayna didn't like to be in the room when that was happening. Edge and Nelly went back and forth in bed like there was actual intimacy between them and it wasn't just sex.

Shayna had queried Nelly about it and the veteran actually confessed that she and Edge were each other's firsts so there was always that thing between them. Shayna had made a huge fuss about it but Nelly was straightforward and said Shayna knew what she signed up for when she decided to date a polyamorous woman.

"Shayna, you wanna take this little fuck slut?" Nelly asked, bringing the Queen of Spades out of her thoughts.

She smirked at the veteran and growled at Lacy who was on all fours, her ass a red mess at the moment. "Sure, why not?"

Nelly grinned and handed her the strap on.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
"Ah fuck! Yes, Drew!" 

"Yeah take it Nelly! Take it!"

They were in Drew's personal locker room and Nelly was bent over the table. They were both completely undressed as the champion barely waiting for her to step in after their non title mixed tag team match against Dolph Ziggler and Peyton Royce.

Drew had lost via a surprise roll up and he badly needed to take his frustrations out somewhere.

As soon as the women's tag team champion entered, he immediately pinned her against the door for a rough bruising kiss and swiftly locked the door.

He was happy the private locker rooms were sound proof because the Queen of Braids was screaming out her lungs. It wasn't uncommon for him now to hear her scream like that.

"D-D-Drew... Ahhh!" she orgasmed and squirted.

He paused awhile. Usually he'd let up and let her put her masterful skills to work to give him head but even as the Queen of Braids slumped on the table, only being held up by his fingers digging into her thighs, he continued fucking her.

This elicited a pained gasp from the woman under him.

He stopped, picked her up and placed her back on the table. She actually looked like she was about to cry but the Scottish psychopath couldn't care less as he jammed himself into her, drawing a pained hiss from her and a tear dropped down her eyes.

"Not so powerful now, are you? Queen of Braids my arse," he mocked in the way he knew but infuriated and turned her own as he pulled on one of the purple braids on her head.

He pulled out and slammed into her with force eliciting a scream from her. He did this repeatedly and at this point she was crying buckets.

She knew she shouldn't have come after the loss. Drew was bad enough when he was normal, not to talk more of the Scottish psychopath being angry and frustrated.

She was going to need a massage and a week off from work. She'd taken crazy bumps during the match including being suplexed on the apron by Peyton and being super kicked from the apron unto the floor by Dolph Ziggler. She didn't like to beg, her pride wouldn't let her.

Unbeknownst to her, she was already doing it. In her thoughts to escape the pain and focus on the pleasure she didn't know the pained sob of "Drew please stop, it actually hurts!" was hers until the Scottish psychopath pulled out of her and looked genuinely concerned.

Contrary to how he was acting, he wasn't heartless. He was only brutal to her because he knew she liked hard sex and she could take whatever he gave.

But he looked at her now as she closed her legs and lay in foetus position crying seriously.

"Drew! Drew! Open this door right now!" It was Shayna banging at the door.

He was dead.

He grimaced as he quickly threw some regular clothes on.

Nelly flinched from his touch as he tried to lift her from the table to his sofa.

"Shh. I'm sorry I won't hurt you anymore," he said, soothingly and she relaxed, looking surprised at the fact that he was actually being nice to her. It was usually just fuck and go for him and Roman.

"Drew! I'll fucking kick this door in, open up!"

Drew placed her on the sofa and covered her with a blanket then headed to the door in trepidation.

As soon as she heard the door unlock, Shayna wasted no time in pushing the door open, nearly knocking Drew over in the process.

He closed the door after her as for the first time, he saw Shayna break while checking on her partner.

"Nelly, babe. You good?" Shayna asked, softly.

"I think I finally found someone too much for me to handle," Nelly said, weakly with an equally weak smile.

"Drew, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Shayna snapped, starting the world champion.

Nelly held Shayna's arm, "Shay, let him be. He didn't know, I didn't tell him. And when I told him, he stopped."

"I'm sorry," Drew said, looking guilty.

"I'm gonna beat your ass, Drew!" Shayna said, obviously still upset, "y-you should know when to stop."

"I lost my mind there," Drew sighed.

Nelly tried to sit up but her back had given out. It was surprising.

Nelly was 38years old, even older than some of the men she'd fucked, except Randy Orton and Edge.

She seemed younger because she worked hard to keep herself fit and called sex cardio, as a joke.

She tried getting up again but her body wouldn't dodge, drawing a pained whine from her.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked.

"You threw out my back," she replied and he grimaced.

"I'm going to need you to try to turn around, I'll help," Shayna said.

"Bitch the fuck? I can't move... Don't touch me..." She let out a blood curdling scream as Shayna turned her on her stomach and began massaging her.

"Uhhh... I don't think this is Drew. You look like you got suplexed into the announce table but it didn't break," Shayna replied.

"it was the apron... Twice by Peyton then Dolph super kicked me off the apron when I finally got up and I landed on my back."

"Where was Drew during all this?" Shayna asked, as if the man in question wasn't there.

Nelly sighed as she relaxed and was finally able to move. Shayna had magic hands.

"I was stunned by a fame-asser and then a superkick when I kicked out of the fame-asser," Drew replied for himself.

Shayna's timer beeped. She had a match after the commercial break, luckily she was already in her ring gear.

She kissed Nelly on the forehead.

She stood up and glared at Drew, "take care of her." 

She exited the room.

Drew looked over at Nelly on the couch and something hit him.

He realized he had barely had a conversation with her. It was usually just fuck and go. Even when they'd spent nights in a hotel and he'd spooned with her when she fell asleep, when he woke up, she'd be gone.

"You don't have to talk to me, Drew. I understand the basics of our relationship," she said as if she'd read his mind.

"I'm sorry..."

"Just help me with one of your shirts and I'll wear my ring trousers then afterwards, cuddle me till Shayna gets back. That's all I want," she cut in.

He swiftly grabbed one of his clean shirts and gave to him. She dressed.

Drew settled behind her and held her in his arms. She sighed contentedly and he kissed her temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Nelly's phone was ringing but the veteran was dead asleep. It was Friday night and she'd made sure she had no matches on Smackdown because truth be told, Drew had wrecked her.

She'd told the trainers that she hadn't taken the bumps properly and she'd landed badly when she hit the floor. The injuries they could see backed up that fact.

Vince, being the father figure he'd become to her told her to take as much time off as she needed. Till the next pay per view when the women tag team titles would be defended against the sky genuises, Io Shirai and Kairi Sane, the latter who'd been drafted back to NXT.

She'd been prescribed painkillers and some other medication which knocked her out for some reason.

Her phone had been ringing for the quarter of an hour now and Shayna had to pick it up, it was Roman.

"...Where the fuck are you and why aren't on this dick right now?" Roman burst out as soon as the call was answered.

"Roman, it's Shayna and Nelly is ill right now. She was asked to take time off," Shayna answered, trying to keep as much of her annoyance hidden.

"Oh. I didn't know. I hope she feels better soon," he sounded concerned.

Shayna sighed and looked over at her partner, "yeah, me too." 

"I'll check on her in the morning," Roman said and hung up.

She saw messages from Randy, Edge and Ricochet on the phone. All three men saying they missed her and hoping she got better soon from Tuesday. Edge saying he'd come visit her on Saturday.

Shayna put down the phone and sat by Nelly.

Truth be told, although she enjoyed watching, she didn't think the men cared about Nelly and they just wanted sex.

Maybe she was wrong.

She watched Nelly passed out on the bed. She was wearing a peach colored tanktop and matching pyjama bottoms.

Shayna's own phone buzzed. It was a text from Ronda.

Ronda: How's the wife?

Shayna: lol you're crazy. She's asleep and she's still on the down side.

Ronda: She's really nice. I heard she told Vince and the trainers that she didn't take the bumps properly. She could've easily just gotten Peyton, Dolph and even Drew in trouble.

Shayna: I know.

Ronda: Lacey, Dana, Mandy and Lana have been on my case about you two.

Shayna: You couldn't handle them while we were gone 😉😉

Ronda: 😑🙄 You know I have a boyfriend, Shay and I'm not as crazy as you and Nelly are.

Shayna: That's what Charlotte, Lacey, Lana and Sasha said. They're married and they can't do that but they forgot all the principles when they were on all fours. I'm not even going to talk about Becky.

Ronda: 🙄😂 Everyone has had a piece of Becky. I wonder if the kid is even Seth's. All the men got a taste too.

Shayna: And he'll be wondering why he can't be cleared. He's wracking up infections.

Ronda: Lacey said Becky offered up herself to Nelly one time and she refused.

Shayna: The desperate slut even offered to job for Nelly and lose the Raw title to her in exchange but Nelly turned her down.

Ronda: Poor Seth. The dude is actually faithful to Becky. Accepted to be taken out in that disrespectful way at Survivor series just to go back to his "wife." 

Shayna: 🙄 He's stupid. She does dudes and girls from NXT too. Honestly, if Nelly didn't warn the girls and guys she fucks with to stay away from Becky, she would've gotten something worse.

Ronda: Omg yes. Peyton told me about the whole Charlotte cold sores and Naomi pussy lacerations scenario.

Shayna: lacerations is a good word for it. They said they'd given Becky head and scissored with her respectively.

Ronda: Disgusting. Poor Andrade and Jimmy.

Shayna: Andrade yes, any of the Usos no. They're always quick to join in with Roman when Nelly is around him. She gives Jimmy condoms lol. She says she doesn't want any stories.

Ronda: That's smart. Nia on the other hand...

Shayna: What happened?

Ronda: Hope you don't have your shtick with her anymore?

Shayna: No. I stopped after getting with Nelly.

Ronda: Becky was her favorite.

Shayna: 😮 No way.

Ronda: Yes way, Shay.

Ronda: Sorry I have to go. Tell wifey I said hi. Love y'all.

Shayna: Love ya too, Ronda.

Shayna put her phone down and lay by Nelly and put her arm on Nelly's ample waist and looked at her face.

Ronda's teasings were not far fetched. Shayna wanted to marry Nelly but Nelly had been married before for eight years, it didn't work out. She had twins- a boy and a girl but she sent them to live with her mother in Paris.

And after the whole thing, she became the polyamorous, bisexual woman she was.

Shayna and her had met about two years after the divorce and she'd agreed to a relationship but explained everything. Usually Shayna didn't like to share but she couldn't say "no" to the veteran for some reason.

Even though Shayna herself was two years older, you couldn't tell the age difference. No one asserted the age difference over the other.

She just lay there watching Nelly sleep till she fell asleep herself.

Nelly woke up the next morning feeling like she was hungover. She sprinted from the bed with her hand over her mouth to the bathroom to throw up.

Shayna followed her and thumped her back as she threw up.

She'd barely eaten anything the previous day because she couldn't keep anything down. Right now she was basically throwing up water.

"Are you sure you won't go to the hospital? It's been six days."

"No... I'll be fine... I just need a break," she said panting and heaving. Tears were running down her cheeks..

"I'll call Doctor Stacy... Buh buh buh buh. You won't go to the hospital, at least let me call your doctor. You can't convince me any different," she said as Nelly tried to say something.

The doctor came about an hour later.

"If I didn't just give you the depo shot two weeks ago, I would've asked if you were pregnant," Stacy said.

Shayna rolled her eyes and looked down and Nelly who had her head on her lap.

"I'll have to run a few tests. What drugs did the trainers give her?"

"Ibruprofen and something else, I wasn't told. I asked but they just told me it was something to help her relax but I wasn't told what exactly it was."

Stacy furrowed her brows, "that could be anything from Xanax to Valium."

"I could fetch it from our room, if you want to see it," Shayna shrugged.

"Yeah," Stacy said.

Shayna tried to move and Nelly whimpered.

"Come on, I'll be right back. Just relax," Shayna said as Nelly sat up.

"You better be," the veteran muttered.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
About a month later, after an interview online, Nelly was sitting down on her bed. She and Shayna had just successfully defended their tag team titles the previous day.

It was an amazing match and fans were shocked to see Shayna doing moonsaults, dives to the outside and other moves showcasing her athleticism that no one ever saw.

It had sparked Vince to give the Queen of spades a title opportunity against Asuka in a tabbles, ladders and chairs match at TLC.

Nelly was very proud of Shayna. She'd been trying to get Shayna out of her usual slow grappling, manipulative Randy Orton style.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at Shayna who wa.s looking down at her, half smirking, half surprised.

She didn't realize that she had been playing with herself till she looked down. She was startled and removed her hand.

"N-n-nothing."

Shayna gave her a toothy grin then took off her shirt and walked over to Nelly.

"Don't be a creep, Shay," Nelly said, rolling her eyes.

Shayna took the hand that had been busy then put it in her mouth and started licking off the juices from it.

"Shayna... Stop it," she said pulling her hand out of her partner's mouth.

"But I want you..." Shayna whined and trailed off.

Nelly was startled by Shayna's voice. She looked at her face.

Shayna looked sad and hurt, the Queen of spades looked like she was legitimately about to cry.

"Don't I get to make love to you anymore? All these guys, I sit there and I watch because I understand you. But each time I need you you're like, you're tired, you're busy, you're updating your merch store, you have a meeting today... But you're always down for the guys."

"Shay..."

"If you don't want be with anymore, just say so..."

Before Shayna could get up, Nelly put down her lap top and grabbed her. She turned her on her face and applied the Cave of Gems submission on Shayna.

The Cave of Gems was basically her being on Shayna with her right knee firmly placed in the small of Shayna's back, her legs left leg entangled with Shayna's in a way that the latter's legs were distorted and uncomfortable. With her fists gripping over Shayna's face.

Shayna struggled for a while but then begun to laugh and tapped out.

Nelly let go and smirked, "see I could still beat you in a match if I wanted."

"So you're saying you jobbed for me the two times we fought?"

"Nope. Triple H didn't want me to use my Crystal of Saturn on any of his NXT superstars."

"You mean the meteora?"

Nelly frowned, "my move is more devastating than a meteora."

"Right, Right," Shayna smirked.

She smiled at Nelly and put her hair behind her ears. 

"You're so cute. I'm sorry about my outburst," Shayna said, looking her in the eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. And you're right. It's not like I don't want you, it's just," she paused, sighed and looked away, "never mind, it's stupid."

Shayna studied Nelly's face for awhile in silence.

"What is it?" Shayna asked finally.

"Well, it's just... I'm used to topping women ha but you never let me top you. It's weird... I told you it was stupid," Nelly sat up and reached for phone.

"Do you want to top me?" Shayna's voice, pierced her thoughts and interrupted her scroll through her phone to decide which of her male fuck buddies to call.

Nelly lifted her head and turned to the Raven haired woman in front of her, "depends... Do you want me to top you?"

"No, I don't like the way you treat the girls you top," Shayna mumured but Nelly heard her loud and clear.

She said nothing but simply held her phone up to her ear, "yo, Roman? You home...? Yeah, I do... No, Shayna's not coming with me... See you in a few."

Nelly stood up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Shayna asked.

"None of your business, Baszler."

Shayna felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Nelly never called her that.

Shayna just watched silently as Nelly walked out. She knew her partner well.

Roman was surprised when Nelly showed up at his door, pushed him against the wall, stood on her tippy toes and kissed him roughly.

Okay Roman had been a secret voyeur to her brutally dominating Lana in the locker room when she thought no one was around. But she was usually very submissive with men.

Now he couldn't even think straight as she teased the waistband of his sweatpants, reached in and grabbed his cock.

He needed to take control of the situation as soon as possible.

He gripped her ass expecting the usual giggly response. 

Not this time.

She simply broke the kiss and before he knew what was happening, he was on his back on the bed.

What was happening? She was actually going to top him.

She stood looking down at him with a smirk on her face, "you surprised, Tribal chief?"

She tossed her top and shorts off and sat on the bed and begun teasing his tip drawing a shocked hiss from him.

She never did anything unless she was told.

She took off his sweatpants.

"Aw," she said still wearing the smirk, "you still look shocked."

"Yeah... I'm just not used to seeing you... Oh"

He was interrupted by her taking his dick in her mouth.

She'd given him blowjobs before and she was great at it, this felt very different.

She came up for air.

"You're not used to seeing me assert dominance? I thought you saw me with Lana?"

Roman's eyes widened and she chuckled.

"I can recognize your heavy breathing anywhere. Lana would've noticed too but I had my eight inch strap on shoved way too far up her fat ass."

She went down again, taking as much of his length in her then raising her head up clenching on him and letting go.

"Fuck."

"Don't worry Tribal chief, you'll get to top me next time, as usual."

She then sat astride him and tried to slide him inside her but he stopped her.

She stopped and looked at him. A rare look of concern was on his face.

She remembered when he threatened to punch Drew in the face for hurting her the month before after she had finally told him why she got so sick.

She calmed him down and explained what happened. He'd been so passionate, so gentle with her and when they fell to bed, he didn't have sex with her. They just kissed and cuddled and fell asleep.

He didn't think she was strong enough for sex.

"Are you sure you're wet enough to take it?" his deep voice piercing her thoughts and shattering her anger and resolve.

She burst into tears, startling Roman even more than anything that had transpired between them. He moved her from top of him to lay beside him and he held her very closely, his nose brushing hers.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm being very silly," she said sniffling and giggling.

It was that giggle he'd come to know and enjoy. The one that made him smile even when he was trying to be very dominating.

"It's ok," he said placing a kiss on her forehead. He felt her basically melt and sigh comfortably.

He wished he could tell her he loved her but he did not want to ruin the basis of what their relationship was. He knew she was uncomfortable with the whole idea of "love" after her breakup.

He was the first one she'd gone to and maybe if he had seriously held on to her, she wouldn't have had multiple sex partners. He blamed himself.

When she came to him, she was fresh off the divorce and very vulnerable. They were good friends till they both got drunk after Roman won the world heavyweight championship from Triple H and they had sex.

It was obvious she wanted more but he wasn't ready for a commitment so he shoved her aside and kept away from her.

The next month, the rumors started that she was on a spree of dominating some women on the roster. Then he heard she hooked up with Randy and Ricochet.

He remembered how jealous he'd been but he'd screwed up and there was nothing he could do about that.

Then one night they lost to Jeff Hardy and Sonya Deville in a mixed tag team match, argued in Roman's locker room and had a bit of hate sex.

At the end of which Roman had an injury on his back where her fingers had dug into his skin. His face stinging as he was sure hers were too because they had slapped each other alot during sex.

He remembered that they had both cried after orgasming but she just wiped her eyes and walked out. He was left there, sobbing in the disarray that was his private locker room.

Now, he was kissing her very slowly in that way he knew still took her breath away. She moaned into his kiss.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" he said, his voice muffled as his lips were brushing hers.

She sighed and looked like she was about to cry again, "Shayna and I had an argument. She said I don't give her enough attention like I do my male partners but she won't let me top her. She said she doesn't like the way I threat the women I top."

The stray tears slipped and he wiped them and kissed her. He was still contemplating whether or not to have sex with her, maybe take it slow this time. He knew she needed it but at the same time he wasn't sure if it would help.

"Roman, mmh. Please... Mmhhhfff," she was trying to say something but his tender yet passionate kisses had basically taken away her ability to form coherent sentences. 

Only other people that could do that were well, Edge and... Shayna.

"You can go to her if you want," he said and she opened her eyes and looked at him, him doing the same.

He looked genuine and for a split second she wanted to stay and say, "screw Shayna" but she couldn't. She knew her Shay Shay was right and was home and upset.

She kissed him passionately, nibbling on his lower lip in the way she knew he liked.

Then she stood up and got dressed.

He sat up and watched her as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She returned and kissed him again, "thanks Roman."

She left.

She returned home to a crying Shayna whom she calmed down. And for the first time, she topped Shayna.

They fell asleep in bliss with Shayna smiling on her lover's chest. 

Happy and content.


End file.
